


Castle (the rules by which we live) (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/114760">Castle (the rules by which we live)</a> by kickflaw.</p><p>Author's summary: Merlin knows that getting off fastest when he's got some BDSM porno playing loud on the computer doesn't mean he'd really like to be that bloke, gagged and bent over and bound. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle (the rules by which we live) (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castle (the rules by which we live)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114760) by [kickflaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickflaw/pseuds/kickflaw). 



### Length

1 hour, 50 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 73 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/castle-mp3-mf) or [a 52 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/castle-m4b-mf) (made by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) ) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/castle-gd).

### Reader's notes

I appreciate the emotional and psychological focus of this story and how, though it sticks to Merlin's point of view, it still shows Arthur's feelings. This story also owes the most to [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , without which prompt I probably wouldn't have tried to record this, and without which deadline I certainly wouldn't have made it through an unusually difficult editing process. (Thanks to people at [](http://kb-cafe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kb_cafe**](http://kb-cafe.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://merlinbbc.livejournal.com/profile)[**merlinbbc**](http://merlinbbc.livejournal.com/) for help with details.)

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than kinky hot self-discovery.

Please note: shortly before this was finished, I discovered that it had already been recorded for [podficbigbang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/8463.html). I was mortified to find this out and intended absolutely no slight to the team behind the first recording.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/8015.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/397722.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1178002.html), and [merlinpodfic](http://merlinpodfic.livejournal.com/53596.html).)


End file.
